Prank War
by Perdita8888
Summary: Gilda,Rainbow and Dave are in a prank war..first one to capture the other two wins... Gilda,Rainbow Dash,and an OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note-I wrote this as a favor to a friend. Dave is supposed to be him

oh and FYI people,I'm not a brony, i'm a pegasister. I'm, a girl ,thank you very much. and my favorite MLP chracter is Rarity,not Rainbow Dash. An my friend Dave,doesn't imagine himself in stories.

Prank War

"Come on Dave," Rainbow Dash yelled," Gilda's waiting!"

"I'm coming Rainbow, I'm coming." The tall stallion called. He was pale orange, with a sky blue tail and mane, and a coffee cup shaped cutie mark. He also sported, orange, rather long wings.

"Hurry up!"Rainbow yelled, taking to the sky

"HEY…WAIT UP!" Dave yelled, taking off as well. He raced after her, and finally caught up to her. She snickered, sped up, and launched into a , Dave raced after her. When they finally landed on a cloud, Rainbow burst out in laughter.

"Beat ya'!" She yelled

"Guess you did. "Dave gasped, out of breathe.

"Hey, it's the Dash." A voice called. Both ponies turned, and where face to face with a rather young griffin.

"GILDA!" yelled Rainbow, high fiving the griffin. Gilda gave Dave a rather short, but friendly nod.

"Ya ready to prank?" Dave asked the girls.

"You bet!" the girls said together.

"Then let the prank war commence." Dave declared. All three of the high-fived and sped off. The first one to successfully catch the other two would win.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave hid himself in the bushes and snickered to himself. Rainbow would be here soon. He had already set up his pranks. A rope lay along the path, one so small and thin that Rainbow wouldn't see she'd hit it, she'd trip it, and it would swoop her up in a strong net, and then a vat of apple juice would drop on her. The one set up for Gilda was different.

It consisted of a metal basket, and a plate of meatballs, Gilda's favorite food. Gilda would eat all the meatballs, and it would trigger the device holding the basket. It would drop down on top of her, trapping her. Dave heard a rustling, and ran to hide in the bushes.

It was Rainbow. She was flying along, snickering to herself. She had obviously set up all her pranks already. She flew towards the rope Dave had laid across path. Dave giggled quietly. The instant Rainbow hit the rope, the net swooped her up. Before she could even react, the apple juice washed over her.

"Gotcha Rainbow!" Dave yelled

"Argh, I'll get you yet Dave!" Rainbow yelled, thrashing around in the net. Dave just ran of laughing merrily


	3. Chapter 3

Awhile later, Dave was waiting near the prank he had set up for Gilda. Just then, he smelled something grand. He followed the smell, and found an exquisite chocolate cake. He stared at it warily.

"Might be a trap "he thought to himself, and started to creep away. But the smell was overwhelming. He raced back, and devoured the cake. No prank yet. He wobbled away later, and stumbled onto the path.

" Must be Pinkie left it there." He thought. Suddenly, he heard a scratching noise behind him. He ran to the area where he had set up the prank for Gilda. She was there. She picked at the meatballs, and her curiosity and hunger won out. She devoured all the meatballs. The moment the last one disapeared,the basket fell, trapping her.

"Grr,I'll get you yet Dave." She said

"Fat chance" Dave said, running off

Author's note: Keep reading,theres a twist at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, clearly happy with himself, Dave trotted merrily down the path. He heard a clatter behind him, and was pinned to the ground. He looked up to see a blue,sticky,fairly mad, Pegasus mare. Rainbow.

" You're gonna pay for that." She snarled. She lifted Dave up, and through him into the clearing. He got up, and was swooped into a net.

" Is this your trap Rainbow?" Dave said, struggling

" No, I thought it was another one of yours, of maybe Gilda's." Rainbow answered.

" Well it's not mine, and not high enough caliber to be Gilda's." Dave said. Rainbow just shrugged,bowed,and started to leave. Suddenly she stopped, and looked into a nearby tree.

"What's she looking at?" Dave thought. Rainbow flew towards whatever she saw, in the tree.

" COOKIES!" She yelled. Before she could reach the supposed cookies, Dave heard a whoosh. Rainbow dropped down in a catch net.

"Is this one of yours?" she asked

"No." Dave stated

" Is it yours Gilda?" Rainbow yelled

"No, it isn't mine." Gilda yelled form a far off

"It's mine sillies." A voice declared.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie dove out of the bushes.

"Yours?" Dave and Rainbow asked

"Yeah,I just had to play along in your guys' prank war. And it looks like I won." Pinkie yelled. With that, she erupted into giggles, falling onto the ground. Dave and Rainbow just groaned, an =d tried to escape

They couldn't.


End file.
